


Five Long Years

by VioletHeart3899



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHeart3899/pseuds/VioletHeart3899
Summary: Curt's past continues to haunt him.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Five Long Years

**Author's Note:**

> Sup nerds, I sat down to make a shitpost video edit of Spy Again but got emotional and decided to write this instead. Enjoy my tomfuckery.

Curt woke with a gasp, choking on air. The sheets were soaked with his sweat, and he had a vice-like grip on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he willed his muscles to relax.

_Deep breaths, Mega._

He tried, but the blankets weighed like chains across his chest, so he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

_In . . . out . . ._

His eyes were wet. Had he been crying in his sleep? He cursed himself under his breath and roughly wiped his eyes. It had just been a dream, after all.

Just a dream.

A dream.

And yet, in the darkness of the safehouse bedroom, Curt could still see it as if it were right in front of him.

Owen’s broken body, bleeding out against the concrete as he weakly gulped for air.

Curt’s heart pounding against his ribs as his own breathing escaped him. This was his fault. He did this. He _hurt him._ His fault . . .

The sound of his footsteps, barely audible over his heart trying to blow out his eardrums, as he ran, ran the rest of the way up the stairs and out of the facility before the charges could go off, ran like a _coward_ , like a bat out of hell before the warehouse became a literal hell and the explosion of flames consumed them both—

_Curt Mega, you’re going to be the death of me._

Fucking hell, he was crying again.

He buried his face in his hands to muffle a sob. How long had he been dealing with these nightmares? Too long to still be so caught off guard by them, that much was obvious.

Not that his self-awareness kept each new one from hurting as swiftly and severely as a punch to the gut.

God, he really was pathetic, wasn’t he?

His breath hitched too loud, and there was a stir beside him on the bed. _Shit._

“Curt?”

 _“Hey,”_ he choked out, glad his partner couldn’t see him scrubbing his face dry in the dark. “I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

Owen sat up. The bulb in the bedside lamp was nearly burnt out, but even still the sudden light when he pulled the chain was enough to make Curt tear up again against his will.

“Come here, Love.”

At that Curt’s attempt at a stone face crumbled. He threw himself into Owen’s embrace, wrapping his arms around his partner as though he would otherwise disappear. Owen gently ran a hand through Curt’s hair, and the other up and down his back in small strokes.

“ . . . Do you want to talk about it?”

Curt shrugged weakly. “Just the same old, same old again.”

Owen didn’t press it, but continued his soothing touches. After a silence Curt turned his head to bury his face against his partner’s neck.

“It’s been five years.”

“Tonight?” Owen paused, then hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose it has been. Seems like a lifetime ago though.”

 _Not to me_ , Curt said, but not out loud. Instead he tightened his hold on Owen. “I don’t wanna lose you again.”

“You won’t.”

“I don’t know if I could survive a second time—”

“You won’t have to—”

“I just—” Curt’s voice broke. He didn’t fight the tears this time. “I just _can’t_.”

“Curt, look at me.”

They pulled apart just enough for Owen to touch their foreheads together, locking his gaze on Curt’s.

“I’m not going anywhere ever again. I’ve promised you that much, haven’t I?”

Curt bit his lip and nodded.

“I know that night still hurts you, but . . . we survived it, didn’t we?”

Owen took his hand, stroking the back with his thumb. “We’re alive. _I’m_ alive, Curt, I’m right here, and if you’ll still have me even after all we've been through, I intend to stay here as long as we live.” He let their fingers intertwine, then chuckled. “Maybe even longer than that.”

The ghost of a laugh escaped Curt. “Was that a proposal, Carvour?”

“Call it what you will.” Owen kissed Curt’s tear-streaked cheek and adjusted his hold on him to bring him closer. Then he whispered: “ . . . just as long as you don’t forget I love you.”

Curt let out another laugh and smiled into his lover’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

Some time later they drifted back off in each other’s arms, the dim lamplight still warming the room. And Curt, nestled over Owen’s heartbeat, had only sweet dreams the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Me:** *has a bazillion different, way more original fic ideas for all my fandoms*
> 
>  **My brain:** But what if . . . the otp SNUGGLED after a nightmare???
> 
>  **Me every time:** _shit u rite_ :0


End file.
